Smashing Sandcastles
by Lightning Frost
Summary: What happens when Pitch captures Sandy and used him to capture all the Guardians? Sandy is tortured and the Guardians are captured and brought to Pitch's lair. There dark demons are unleashed and only the strongest of Guardians can make it through.Will they survive or cave to the darkness of the Nightmare King?
1. Chapter 1

Smashing Sandcastles

By Lightning Frost

In a particular cold night in Burgess, a little plump man of sand was sending out good dreams to children. It's been two years since him and the other Guardians had defeated his opposite, Pitch Black, with the help of the neighborhood kids. It angered the sandman how Pitch had figured out how to turn _his sand _into nightmare sand. _His-no the children's'- good dreams _into nightmares.

Why wasn't he telling this to others? That's because our Sandman gave up his voice so he wouldn't wake the children. A great sacrifice but Sandy would do that an infinite amount of times than wake the wonderful sleeping children. Sometimes he'd want to take his wish back but nethertheless it was a fine sacrifice.

All around him, golden, glowing, magnificent creatures of sand float from coils of his gift. Manta rays, dinosaurs, ballerinas, capes and masks, ponies, and more floated to childrens heads or blank coils, once they reached an owner, would turn into whatever hidden desire the child had. Sandy sent more of these ropes out while he watched the lovely children sleep. Only one thing could ruin this silent night, but Sandy wouldn't expect that for another 198 years.

As Sandy floated around but then something caught his eye. He turned but it moved. _Just in case, _he thought as he crafted sand whips. The shadows stirred and mocked him, tricked him into thinking something was there. _Pitch isn't back, your just used to being on your guard. _Sandy dissipated the whips and continued on his way.

::::::::

"Oh, Sanderson. How long has it been? Two years?" Pitch growled within the bowels of his lair.

The man in black sat on his throne. He'd finally beaten the Fearling's chasing him and was allowed to remain in his lair in peace for the moment. He obviously couldn't create anymore nightmares until he could get some golden sand. He stood abruptly and walked with his hands behind his back to his believer globe. For the Guardians it would be full of light, as for him it was a black as his robes.

"Every sun has to set Sandman. I will have my vengeance." Pitch swore before he walked around the caverns of his lair.

"Every flame turns to ash once it burns out. Are you ready to be extinguished? You make dreams come true, my dream is to see your end. Let's see if we can make that come true."

Using his weakened shadow transport, Pitch went topside. He leaned onto a building; he was so weak from not having any fear to fuel him. When he defeated the Guardians he was going to have so power that the buildings would crumble when he even thought of them.

:::::::::

After Sandy finished his run on this side of the globe, he took a nap to replenish his energy.

Pitch materialized from a nearby shadow of a dumpster and took a quick breather. _Sanderson will be asleep for a good while. _He seized this opportunity to….save a bottle of sand. Instead of a bottle he was going to use a sack. He gently scraped some sand off of Sandy and created a nightmare sand sack. Sandman was too far in dreamland to notice. He didn't know it, but he gave Pitch all the tools he needed to end the Guardians.

:::::::::

When Sanderson woke up he wasn't floating on a golden platform in the new town he was to bring dreams to. He was in somewhere darker, deeper, gloomier. He was in Pitch's lair. Sandy palmed his forehead for being so careless. He actually believed Pitch wouldn't try anything yet. He couldn't talk to Pitch or give him a piece of his mind so now he has to listen to Pitch's plan, his laughter, his gloating, yada yada yada, and if he did what he does best, he'll get another rant.

Sandy formed an image of a question mark above his head. This was his replacement of talking, signing. Sometimes it irritated him when others didn't know what he meant but he tried. Obviously Pitch didn't get the memo. He pranced over, _let the gloating begin._

"Sanderson, I couldn't believe you were this easy to catch. You let yourself be vulnerable too easy. What fun is the game when two people don't play?" Pitch asked before pulling out a needle and quickly drawing some sand.

"I know you can't scream Sanderson. So I'm going to help you with that. Your screams will be heard and the Guardians will come running. I'll melt you all down until you're nothing but a memory." Pitch was foreshadowing something, Sandy could tell. _Tooth. _He unintentionally made an exclamation point and a tooth picture above his head.

"You're quite good at this guessing game. As we speak I've changed your dream creations against you. Each Guardian is fighting different version of you turned dark. Right now Toothiana's forces are being drained and she's about to fall. Would you like to see the downfall?"

**A/N: This was going to be a one-shot but there were too many ideas put in to make it small and sweet. Now I'm going to do a few chapters. Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians it belongs to Dreamworks. Oh how I wish I owned it.**

**Shout-Outs:**

**Gotta Love Pugs: The a/n at the bottom explains my inspiration. I was thinking the exact same thing. Though at the end your probably not going to like me but my ideas change all the time so expect either a sad ending or a semi-good one.**

** m.h.77 (sorry for the shortened version but the edit document thing was being a pain): I'm pleased you liked the chapter. As promised here is the second. I hope you enjoy this one.  
**

**Onward faithful readers!**

Smashing Sandcastles

Chapter 2

By Lightning Frost

Sandman floated in his place with the nightmare sand tying him down. He knew fighting would be pointless in Pitch's lair. Pitch had the tactical advantage and the Guardians weren't here. Pitch could defeat Sandy again and there is no guarantee he'd come back again. Pitch was collecting sand off of him and shaping it into something Sandy couldn't make out.

"Any ideas Sanderson? Go ahead and say it." Pitch smirked before deciding he had enough sand and warping it into a headband and a microphone. Sandy knew exactly what Pitch was going to use that for.

_ "I know you can't scream Sanderson. So I'm going to help you with that. Your screams will be heard and the Guardians will come running. I'll melt you all down until you're nothing but a memory."_

"We'll get this set up and then we'll see Toothiana's guardianship tumble out of the sky." Pitch foretold while he placed the headband around the plump man's head and the microphone over Sandy's mouth. He sealed them in place by tracing over the cracks and turning that part of Sandman into nightmare sand. Sandman glared.

"_You'll never get away with this Pitch." _Sandy thought but the microphone spoke in _his voice._

"That's what you sound like?" Pitch laughed. "This is too good to be true." Pitch giggled more and Sandy rolled his eyes.

_"You were wanting to bring me pain as I imagine?" _Sanderson thought though he knew he would pay for that later. Pitch placed his hand on Sanderson's shoulder and used shadow transportation to go to the Tooth Palace.

"_Pitch, what did you do?" _Sandy asked and Pitch laughed like the devil.

::::::::

Toothiana fought the golden sand creations that had onyx eyes as much as she could. She was fighting back tears as well. What seemed like a normal visit from Sanderson was actually something else. He wasn't the same. His eyes, she shuddered, weren't like they normally were. Instead of the bright and golden eyes he had dim and dark eyes. Then, he attacked her and the fairies.

All predators of birds were attacking the castle. There were griffons most of all and they swallowed up the fairies five at a time. The little hummingbird fairies were fighting with little pink toothbrushes and floss and little water guns that shot mouthwash. Some would use their toothbrush to prop the jaws open for their sisters to escape.

"Sandy, why would you do this?" Tooth cried to the dark Sanderson.

::::::::

While Toothiana cried to the Pitch Black version of Sanderson, the real one watched helplessly as a dog on a leash. He had a collar around his neck and Pitch had cast a shadow over him that made them invisible. Sandy reckoned this is how Pitch was able to sneak up on him. In reality it was because Tooth believed Pitch was gone and Sandman corrupted so they were invisible like children who didn't believe in Santa Clause.

:::::::::

Toothiana used a giant purple toothbrush to fight the creatures and her wings to slice through the bodies. She was surrounded and she battled skillfully but it was difficult. While fighting she couldn't help but think if the other Guardians knew she was in trouble or if they were in trouble either. If Sandy was corrupt, could the others as well?

Tooth knew that Jack wouldn't be. After the incident two years ago with Pitch and he got his memories back things had changed. Something very horrible happened and the thought made several of her feathers fall out. She struck down a flying python and it crumbled to dust. Jack had been through some things but he wasn't the same now. She struck but missed a griffon that was about to swallow three of her fairies.

Boxes of teeth were flying through the air as animals threw them into the canyons for them to be broken or lost. Fairies were fighting and trying to save the memories while save their lives. Tooth reached while she parried and caught a box of teeth. Unwillingly she activated it with her catch and was transported into the memory and away from the battlefield.

**A/N: I know another cliffhanger. I find them more addicting than telling the ending because then you go 'I don't want to read this anymore' or formulate guesses to the plot. Apologies for the short may skip the next part if you wish.**

**I forgot to mention my inspiration for the story: I noticed a lot of Jack torture stories and I thought, 'Why not give another Guardian the spotlight?' So Sandman-being my second favorite guardian- got the spot. I know, I know, 'how do you torture a pile of sand?' I tried to do some foreshadowing so see if you can piece it together. I know two ways to hurt the Sandman and I'm going to use them both. You are going to hate me after this fic is over, most likely. Here's my RotG favorite list : and Jack's Sister & North 7. Yetis 8. Elves 9. The other kids**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 3 of Smashing Sandcastles. Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shout-Outs:**

** m.h.77: Thank you for the kind words. You made me smile. I'm glad you enjoy my story so.**

Smashing Sandcastles

Chapter 3

By Lightning Frost

When Toothiana was teleported inside the memory of the boxes keeper she didn't know whose memories she was visiting. When she materialized she was still clutching the golden bedazzled box. Lifting it in front of her face, Tooth recognized the face and it broke her heart. It was a smiling face with brown messy hair and big childish brown eyes, that face was no more. The box belonged to Jack Frost and these memories were banished to the darkest part of his mind.

_Jack woke up with a sick feeling in his stomach. He clutched his staff all the tighter as he counted his breaths. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. It wasn't his normal summer sickness he got when the Summer elves came and invaded the place, this was like stomach-full-of-lead. _

_ Usually to avoid the summer's heat he stayed at the North Pole so the heat rays wouldn't hurt him at his lake. He'd come back in the evenings to cool down the night and freeze over the lake again._

_ "North, do you feel anything….weird?" Jack asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and leaning on his staff. When North turned Jack was scared, North had been crying. Something was defiantly wrong._

_ "Jack, I do not know how to tell you this." North began. Jack floated up to the rafters to listen, he just didn't want North to see him react._

_ "Jamie, is dead." North finished but Jack made the wrong move by sitting on the rafters. He felt like he was falling and he really was. The fall was like a hundred years but in reality it was a few seconds. He hit the ground like a bug hit a windshield._

_ Jack was numb and his cries hung in his throat. He twitched on the ground and moaned as he felt the magic die. His first believer, gone just like that and he didn't know. He couldn't stop it and he'd only known the boy for all of winter and spring. That's not long enough, and Jamie was so special, so full of magic and light. How could a spark turn into ash that fast?_

_ "H-how?" Jack finally stammered out and North lowered his head._

_ "Did you tell him you weren't at the lake in the summer?" North asked. Jack barely shook his head._

_ "He went looking for you and went on the ice, it cracked and he fell through and drowned. It was just now Jack. His light just went out." North said and Jack used his staff to pull himself up._

_ He asked the wind to carry him to Burgess as fast as it could. When he got there he dived into the water where the boy floated lifeless. He emerged from the water, staff in hand and carrying the dead boy bridal style. Water dripped from his pale and pinkish skin, dead rings were around his eyes, his hair clung to his head. The boy Jamie Bennett was no more, and it was all Jack's fault. And for the first time, in a long time, Jack Frost- the Guardian of Fun- cried. His center was broken, for death was never funny._

When the memory ceased, Toothiana reappeared at the battle. Nearly all her fairies had been captured and the teeth discarded. Where a giant toothbrush was in her hand, a memory box held its place-Jack's memories that he cared for no more. His center was broken, hers would be too if Pitch ever got her memory box, but she kept hers somewhere nobody would ever look for it.

:::::::

Sanderson watched his comrade reappear from the memory box, into battle. He watched helplessly as her fairies were attacked and captured and her safeguarded memories stolen from before her. The same way his freedom was, when he wasn't looking. Sandy was so consumed in the battle he hadn't noticed Pitch move for the kill. The darkened version of himself was fighting one on one with Tooth now, using bronze sand whips and she fought with her swiftness and a mouthwash gun she had tied to her feather belt.

"Sandy, I don't want to hurt you!" Tooth cried as she tried to dissolve his sand whips with mouthwash. _And I don't want you to be hurt Toothiana, _the real Sandy thought but like all his other thoughts, it was spoken aloud to Pitch.

Pitch had Tooth where he wanted her. The dark sandman was a diversion, he had her lured over a shadowed ground. He pulled the spike back like drawing an arrow on a bow. Her wings were in the right spot and he released the spike. It flew through the air and embedded itself in the crystal pink wings. Toothiana fell from the sky and plummeted to the ground through the shadow, into Pitch's lair.

_"TOOTHIANA!" _Sandy cried knowing full and well that Pitch could hear him.

"Scream Sanderson! Scream for her because she'll be joining you soon enough! Who's next on the list of Guardians Sandman? Who shall fall next?" Pitch raised his voice and his laughter in a sadistic way.

_"Don't hurt them! Hurt me instead!" _Sandman begged but he knew Pitch was not one for mercy unless it prolonged the game. But all games eventually had to be won, though which side wins is always a mystery.

"I will hurt you Sanderson, I'll hurt you all but you'll get the full extent of my wrath! Shall we attack the kangaroo next? He's one of your oldest friends, is he not? What would he think if a dark version of you came and fought him? What would they think if you were the reason for their downfall?" Pitch asked before extending his shadows and embracing the Sandman in his dark grasp.

**A/N: I really have nothing to say but this chapter was a bit tough. For Jack's memory I wanted him to be away from the Guardians and the memory was from a picture I found on the web of Jack holding Jamie who was dripping water and the ice was cracked, so this memory was formed from that and to have a reason for why things happen in here that isolated him. I know this wasn't really a Sandman chapter but his time will come. Hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shout-Outs:**

**m.h.77: I enjoy cruel stories too. There's something about your favorite characters getting tortured that interests me, I don't know how to explain it. Like them in pain is kind of easy to do and it makes you like them more that they overcome it. I'm trying not to sound like a sadist here but I don't know what it is about characters being hurt. I agree, Pitch is too bad* to be the loser all the time, I mean others don't seem to give him enough credit, so here he's the big cheese. Is this soon enough?**

**Hategive: Thank you! I do agree, Pitch is quite evil, he does have the title Boogeyman and King of Nightmares so I'd hope he'd be more than a little school girl. Since the Fearlings twisted his soul into what he is I'd imagine he has no conscience so this may seem like nothing to what he's capable of. Trust me, he gets worse as the story progresses.**

**Onward!**

Smashing Sandcastles

Chapter 4

I Hopped Into A Trap

Sanderson Mansnoozie was never one to cry. Given the circumstances, he deserves to cry. He got captured by his immortal enemy, his best friend and co-worker that he's known for a _long _time got beaten in battle and captured, and now his other best friend is about to be attacked and he believes that it's himself who's doing it! Would you cry if you witnessed your family's demise? Sanderson Mansnoozie was never one to cry, and cry he shall not even if he was about to die, he would not show weakness.

::::::::::

In the Warren in Australia one E. Aster Bunnymund was fighting his best friend. He couldn't believe that Pitch got Sandy. He wasn't supposed to be at any power for another two hundred years. Now he had corrupted him and turned him against his family? This was not good, and all Bunnymund could think was: _Can we save him? Are the others affected too? _

"Sandy, snap outta' it mate." Bunnymund pleaded as the bronze man snapped a whip at him and barely missed his wrist.

The bronze man was not letting up and Bunny didn't want to hurt him, thinking that he could coax him out of darkness. A whip snapped and Bunny was unfortunate enough for it to catch his lucky rabbit foot. It wrapped around it and the bronze man-though tiny and plump he was still strong- pulled with all his might and sent the Pooka flying into the rock wall of the Warren.

Bunnymund was disoriented and before he could react another whip grabbed his foot and threw him again but this time into a broken Sentinel. There was a crack and Bunny's ribs hurt, he'd broken one or two. He reached back and pulled a boomerang from the pouch he had strapped to his back, and with it he blocked the next whip that came in. The other snapped at his wrist and he felt the yank that broke it. He bit back the pain and little tears welt in his eyes but he blinked them back. _So don't want to get on his bad side again._

"Sandy mate, it's me Bunnymund. Your friend! We're Guardians. Don't let-" But the bronze man had flown closer and used both whips. He threw Bunny into the air again and then hammer threw him into the dye pool.

_"Bunny!" _Sandy shouted to his friend who was deaf to his cries.

The bronze man cast sand into the dye pool and it flowed into the pooling colors and changed. More sand oozed into the dye and it started getting clumpy. Bunnymund had a difficult time getting out and when he did bronzie was done flowing the sand into the dye. Bunny was looking around for the 'enemy' when he received a sharp kick to the sternum and fell into the color quicksand. He was disoriented and sank into the depths of the pool.

_"Bunnymund!"_

When he got to the bottom and shadow opened the ground into an entrance. Pitch's lair. And he slid into a black sand cage. He looked around to see if anyone else was here and he found Tooth with a spike embedded in her wings. The black sand had webbed out and consumed her crystal wings in a crusty hard cocoon. It looked to be slightly growing one grain at a time. If they couldn't get out of here soon she'd be consumed in black sand.

"Toothiana, are you alright?" Bunnymund asked concerned and making sure she was conscious.

"Bunnymund? He got you too?" She asked uneasy and voice full of pain.

"Yeah, it was-"

"Sandy." She finished before cringing from pain. The sand had reached the spot that connected her wings to her back.

"Ow!" Bunny looked to see on his lucky foot, a small black dart had struck him and the same was happening to him.

"Great." Bunny mumbled before trying to scratch away the sand to no avail.

"Just great."

::::::::

_ "Pitch you monster. Leave them alone. It's me you want, not them!" _Sandy growled at Pitch who was laughing as he dissipated his bronze man.

"They're being tortured _because_ of you. Who shall I go after next? North the fat oaf or Jack the broken Guardian?" Pitch asked deviously with two miniature obsidian sand versions of Jack and North in his hands.

Sandy was thinking about what he should say. North would be the best option because he had elves and yetis to fight against. But if he lost then Pitch would have Jack and Jack would be the easiest to conquer of them all. What would happen if they were all caught? Would the torture begin? What would he do to them? What would he do to Sandy? Could the others be saved before they crack?

"Times up." Pitch smirked before embracing Sandy in his shadowy hug of shadow transportation.

**A/N: This was shorter than I was going for but I came up with some things. Most likely the ending will not be happy. So which one do you think gets to fall next? What's going to happen to Tooth and Bunny? Will Sandy save them? Or will they crack? Find out in the next chapters of Smashing Sandcastles.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I went on Tumblr and I was searching things on Sandy for this story and I was reading the little comments on it and someone said Sandman was like 'a short and adorable and squishy cinnamon toasted pastry' and 'A TATER TOT WITH LEGS CAN MAKE NIGHTMARES CRY FOR MOMMA' or that he's a little creampuff or he's in his little plane and with the aviator glasses and they put a pineapple in his place. I found it slightly amusing.**

**Shout-Outs:**

**m.h.77: Well here's the next chapter. Your guess will be answered in the next chapter, this one is kind of a in-between chapter and I'm afraid it's not in Sandy's point of view but his will come next again. Slight spoiler: The reason it will probably be a bad end is because there's going to be a situation I can't figure out how to reverse.**

**Little miss BANANNA HEAD: Thanks for reading. However I'm afraid I can't do that. It wouldn't work with the parts that haven't been told. I believe I sent a PM explaining why.  
**

Smashing Sandcastles

Chapter 5

Let's Change the Playing Field

Baby Tooth was a lucky fairy. She nearly escaped the jaws of a griffon and in her escape she managed to make it to the North Pole without any interference. Yes, she was lucky. Maybe with this escape she could get Bunnymund help since she had gotten a glimpse of Pitch and the sandman's shadows on the ground. Her mama couldn't hear her call explaining how the sandman was okay and not dark. That's when the griffon attacked her and she jammed a little toothbrush in its eye.

The arctic winds were rough but the little fairy used to fly with Jack Frost before his center broke. She got inside the workshop through an open window and flew to find the big man known as North. When she first met him she thought he looked like a pirate, now she understood he was Russian and the protector of Santoff Clausen from his teenage years, but he still looked like a pirate. Baby Tooth flew to the man and tugged on his beard until she got his attention.

"Yes little tooth?" He asked holding out his humongous hand and letting her land on it.

Being a descendant from Toothiana, Baby Tooth was able to speak multiple languages and hummingbird language. In Santoff Clausen, every child learned insect languages and animal languages. North had picked up a bit of hummingbird from his time there and from going to the Tooth Palace occasionaly. However Baby Tooth was speaking Russian hummingbird not normal hummingbird and he didn't understand.

"What?" North asked and she realized he didn't understand.

"_North, Pitch has Sandman. He just went to attack Bunnymund. He hurt mama. He might come here next. You have to get ready to fight him!" _Baby Tooth spoke in hummingbird for him.

"Shostakovich! This is very bad. We mustn't let Pitch attack the Pole. Thank you little tooth. We will save Toothiana after we defeat Pitch. Bunny is a strong warrior, he will hold Pitch off." North assured the tiny fairy.

"Yeti's come! We must prepare for Pitch. Gather the elves and anything you can use as weapons. Little toothling, can you fight?" North asked drawing his twin swords and heading towards the Pole's control room. Baby Tooth nodded her head and did a bit of combat in the air, North was impressed with her skills.

"Tonight, we fight the Boogeyman! We will end this, once and for all." North declared before him, the elves, and the yetis, and one little fairy prepared for the war with the Nightmare King.

::::::::::

_Sanderson Mansnoozie was never one to cry. Given the circumstances, he deserves to cry. He got captured by his immortal enemy, his best friends and co-workers that he's known for a long time got beaten in battle and captured, and now his other best friend is about to be attacked and he believes that it's himself who's doing it! Would you cry if you witnessed your family's demise? Sanderson Mansnoozie was never one to cry, and cry he shall not even if he was about to die, he would not show weakness._

_Nothing Gold Can Stay_

By Robert Frost

_Nature's first green is gold, _

_Her hardest hue to hold. _

_Her early leaf's a flower; _

_But only so an hour. _

_Then leaf subsides to leaf. _

_So Eden sank to grief, _

_So dawn goes down to day. _

_Nothing gold can stay._

_ Nothing gold can stay Sanderson, not even you._

**A/N: I apologize for the really short chapter. This is just a little bit of the inbetween 'there's a little hope' part. That last sentence kills me every time I read it. What do you think is going to happen?**

**I hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am evil, totally evil. God, if Pitch Black was looking for a partner he'd probably come to me. This chapter….good lord I'm evil.**

**Shout-outs:**

**m.h.77: I'm afraid there isn't any hope for Sandman, okay maybe towards the ending but yeah, I'm being mean. Thank you, I was going to use that for my summary but it was too many characters. Here it is.**

**Hategive: Too much feels? I don't know about this chapter, it might be feel too. I don't know, maybe North will save one, maybe he will fall. That last part got me too. I wrote it and was like 'I am….evil.' I did check out your stories, they're really good.**

Smashing Sandcastles

Chapter 6

Shattering Glass

When Sandman arrived through the shadows with Pitch they were back in Pitch's lair. Pitch was smirking like the devil he was. Sanderson knew that now was his turn to drown in the wrath of Pitch. Pitch tied Sandy's leash to a high spot Sandy couldn't reach and then he exited the room to one of Pitch's many tunnels.

"Sandy! You're okay!" Tooth exclaimed. Sandy could see the black sand that covered her wings and was stretching to cover her legs. She looked to be in pain but like it had been like that for a while.

Sanderson looked to see Bunnymund was experiencing the same except his lucky rabbit foot was covered and so was his entire leg. Sandy gasped and they could hear it. If he could touch the sand he could change it back to his sand.

_"Guys, I'll try and save you." _Sanderson assured them and their mouths dropped.

"You can talk?" Tooth and Bunny asked in unison, apparently oblivious to the black headband and voice box on Sandy's head.

"Yes, it's a part of my plan." Pitch spoke from the shadows but never revealed his position.

"You washed-up terrorist! You sadistic cow! You-" Bunnymund shouted into the lair but was cut off by a large whooshing noise.

"_Oh no!" _Sandy cried before a large wave of water burst from the tunnel Pitch exited into.

Sandy was watered down, diluted, and turned into washed out quicksand. He wouldn't dissolve it in, he just wouldn't be able to move. The water was filling the lair fast and rising up to the suspended cages that his fellow Guardians were in. If the lair filled up any more they could drown in their cages.

_Why did I have to fall asleep? _Sandy thought but in the water he couldn't be heard. _Why did I have to get my best friends caught? How many more people have to suffer before I do? Why can't Pitch hurt me instead? When will this madness end?_

The water was rising higher and Pitch still couldn't be found. The water now reached up to the cages where the sand had covered Toothiana's and Bunnymund's legs. Sanderson was spread out all among the lair and nothing but golden glitter floating on the ocean. Tooth and Bunny had to swim up a bit in the water, they couldn't touch the bottom nor could they move their legs to kick, their arms were the only thing holding them above death. They were at the top of the cages and almost submerged in water. Sandman was helplessly floating around as his friends were close to their ends. The water rose higher and they were completely submerged in their cages. Sandy would scream if he could be heard, he did scream, and Pitch heard. And Pitch drained the water.

Sandy's dissipated form lay scattered all throughout the lair and it was so washed out that he couldn't reform. Toothiana and Bunnymund fell to the bottom of their cages gasping for air. Tooth coughed up some water and Bunny shook his head so the water would drain out of his ears. Pitch appeared from the shadows and examined the remnants scattered across his lair. He crafted a replica of himself to start the preparations for his next trick; his replica knew exactly what to do.

:::::::

Pitch Black used his shadow tunnels to make his way towards his next location. When he arrived he was at Jack Frost's lake in Burgess where the white haired teen would most likely be sulking in self-pity. He in fact wasn't there. Pitch shadow-transported towards the second most likely place he would be, _the graveyard._

There in front of a carved rock, was the white haired spirit, crying. This was too good for Pitch. This boy would have been easier to catch than Sanderson! He didn't think about Frost when he launched his plan, he was still angry at Sandman. Jack was mourning at Jamie's small grave. There were even frost covered flowers placed.

"How touching." Pitch interrupted the silence and scared the crying teen.

"P-pitch?" Jack asked unsteadily and bracing his staff weakly.

"You let yourself go, Frost. What fun would this be if you can't play the game right?"

"There is no game Pitch, me and the Guardians will stop whatever you're planning." Jack stammered and stood as to be protecting Jamie's grave.

"But I've already captured three of them, I decided to get you next. After all, you never know when a neutral party can change sides."

"I can beat you any day."

"Even when you're still mourning for your first believer? I don't think so Jack. You see, your pain doesn't end here. Someone is always experiencing worse than you. Someone's sandcastle is being smashed. Someone's snowman is melting. Someone's memories are fading. A child is losing joy. A bunny's foot is being turned into some diluted charm that is for fake luck. Catching on? There will always be something tragic happening to someone and it's worse than what you're experiencing."

"You captured the guardians, and are torturing them aren't you?"

"No Jack, I've captured the Guardians, and I'm torturing Sandman. You will hardly recognize him when we get to my lair. Nor the others most likely, they'll almost be devoured by my sand trap. You claim your center is broken, how about we shatter the glass more. I've set up several nightmares for the small group of children that believe in you. One by one their lights will be snuffed out."

Jack grunted in pain and fell back to the ground, next to the small grave. He rolled and twitched as he felt something die inside of him. It was like what happened when he found out Jamie died, the light died. Jack died.

"Ah, you figured it out. The nightmares are scaring the children to death and Sandman isn't in any _shape _to change the nightmares into dreams."

"Pitch, you monster." Jack said through his clenched teeth.

"Let's bring you out of your misery." And with that Pitch had the last of the children's nightmares end them. There were no more believers of Jack Frost. Pitch spread his hug of darkness and embraces Jack in it.

**A/N: I'm sorry again for the shortness, if I wrote more I'd give away a lot. I want you to be wanting more after each chapter. GASP what happened to Sandman? What do you think? North's chapter is next. Will Toothiana and Bunnymund be saved? Will North beat Pitch back into the dust? Will anyone else get their center broken? How is Jack supposed to be a guardian again when the believers have just died? What do you think will happen? Please review.**

**I hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize on how late I am in updating, I've been busy lately.**

**Shout-Outs:**

**Hategive: This is the last of Sandy's torture. I hate Pitch too but that's the point. Mission accomplished for me, I made a hateable character.**

**m.h.77:No it doesn't. Could North be their savior? Find out in this chapter.**

Smashing Sandcastles

Chapter 7

Climax

After depositing Jack at his lair, Pitch was headed by himself towards the North Pole where an unsuspecting Nicholas St. North would be for the attack. Pitch already sent the bronze sandman to attack. He was thinking on how to break the centers of the Guardians. Jack's was broken beyond repair, Sandman wasn't in any shape to deliver dreams and probably wouldn't be anymore, Bunnymund had hope so he just had to take it away, North had wonder so how do you kill wonder, and Toothiana, dear Toothiana had memories and all Pitch had to do is take away and destroy her memory box, easy enough yes?

Everything was going according to plan, except one thing. The bronze man was no more than a pile of sand on North's doorstep. For real, there was a pile of bronze sand on North's doorstep. Pitch looked at the pile in disgust; North must have been ready for him. _Drat! Might as well use my manners. _He knocked on the door and three elves opened it only to be blasted across the room by nightmare sand. _I don't have manners. _

Pitch walked into the Workshop in search of North and yet he couldn't see anyone. The lights were off and there was no noise. This was suspicious, had they already packed up and left? He wandered down the hallways and into many rooms but there were no elves, yetis, nor the fat man anywhere. Pitch was getting frustrated, his plan wasn't working. The Man in the Moon must be laughing at him now, he was such a fool to think everything would go according to plan, it never did.

_SPLAT!_

Pitch felt behind his neck. He withdrew his hand to reveal snow. Someone had the nerve to pelt him with a snowball….while his back was turned. It couldn't be Jack because the poor boy was trapped in his lair. Instead when the Nightmare King turned, he saw a brave elf holding a horn that he had just placed a snowball in. The Braveheart raised the horn to his tiny lips and blew as hard as he could sending another snowball that hit the shadowed man in his grey face.

"You have no eyebrows! You have no eyebrows!" Braveheart chanted before he exited giggling.

Pitch growled in frustration. He couldn't find anyone but some stupid elves. Oh how he wished for some action. He was about to sulk in his lair when a deformed toy bounced off of his head. He growled and found _another elf _laughing at him. Pitch shot a blast of nightmare sand at the pointed head demon before he got hit with a bell. Then another bell hit him in the ear. He was being pelted with bells left and right from elves scattered all over the place.

Pitch raised a wave of nightmare sand that deflected the jingling objects and pelted the elves instead. Before he could recover from his blindness, he was bull rushed by a yeti and got knocked to the hard ground. He was disoriented and another yeti yanked him back up and threw him into the wall. _Now this is what I was waiting for. _Pitch summoned himself a sword and shield and began to battle the yeti's who fought with makeshift weapons out of spare parts, even kitchen utensils were used for the battle against the Nightmare King.

"Really North, I thought you would have more for me. If you're going to win a war you have to put up a fight. This is more like a challenge." Pitch taunted before crafter a dagger of nightmare sand and striking a yeti's shoulder before challenging another.

Amongst the chaos a single large figure was hiding. He had two tattoos adorned on his arms, one read Naughty and one read Nice. His big blue eyes held a look of war, and his dual blades were strapped on his back. Nicholas St. North held his large weight to the rafters, waiting for the moment to strike down on his target. His yetis and elves were fighting Pitch, when it should be him who fights him. However, they provide the perfect distraction so Pitch will never see this coming. The Nightmare King was pinned against the wall, defending himself from the attacks. Now was North's chance to spring into action.

The heavyset man released his grip from the rafter and landed in front of the Boogeyman. He drew his swords and was ready to duel. However Pitch had different plans. The grey man sent out a burst of nightmare sand that clouded the room and not even Manny could see into it. Pitch used this distraction to knock the swords out of North's hands and hold a dagger to his neck while scooting to the corner he was recently pinned in. When the sand cleared the yetis and elves had to surrender in order for North not to be killed.

"I'm glad you could cooperate. Now I'm going to leave you all with a parting gift. A thing of generosity." And with that Pitch sent every being in that room into a sleep full of nightmares. He backed into the corner shadows with the man and appeared at his lair.

::::::::::

Inside Pitch's lair, Toothiana was crying as well as Jack. Her and Bunnymund were up to their necks in nightmare sand. Jack felt empty and broken in his cage, he just lay there and cry. Bunnymund could feel the hope dying. They only had North left to save them from this prison. Could North save them? Could North be their salvation? It seemed it wasn't meant to be, because Pitch and North materialized in the shadows. North was put in his cage and Pitch was laughing more deviously and maniac-like then before.

"Where's Sandy?" North demanded, seeing as his friends were here except the golden man.

"He's in no shape to see you right now." Pitch laughed before conjoining with the replica of himself. It pulled off his plan precisely.

"WHERE IS HE?" North bellowed and Jack curled into a smaller ball.

"Very well. I'll bring what's left of him out." Pitch smirked before retreating behind another one of his passages. He moved something very heavy out from behind a curtain. Everyone gasped at what they saw. _A golden glass jar._

"You _melted Sandy into a jar?_" North asked angrily….his wonder was dying. Pitch made something wondrous but an evil creation. No Sanderson wasn't evil, the thought that Pitch would make him a jar is evil. This is the creation to crush North's center, and it was working.

"Yes. I've got more to my plan though. Amethyst, Daerk, move the two into their new 'cage'." Pitch put emphasis on cage.

Two Fearlings came and unlocked Jack and Toothiana's cages. They pulled the two out and placed them roughly inside the jar on which Pitch sealed the top with Nightmare sand. More sand climbed up Bunnymund and their hope of survival was just clinging by a thread.

_Sanderson Mansnoozie was never one to cry. 'Nothing gold can stay Sanderson, not even you.' Sanderson deserved to cry. _And as his two friends were trapped inside the thing Pitch made him into, a single drop of water ran down the side of the jar.

**A/N: Oh god what did I do? *cries* that last bit, Sandy cried. It gets me every time. So my inspiriation for this story came from a photo of Jack inside a glass jar and I thought 'what if Sandman was the glass jar?' This fic was born from that. I'm not finished yet but this is kind of the bad end, how do you change Sandy back? You can't. Once sand is melted into glass it can't be turned back into it's original form.**

**Questions: Is this fic too fast? Too predictable? Could've used more torture, less torture? How will the Guardians escape? Will their centers be broken? Anything else? I'm looking for feedback please.**

**I Hope you enjoyed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Pardon my lateness. I actually started working on this chapter today. I think there is only going to be about two-three chapters left until this is complete.**

**Shout-outs:**

**m.h.77: The end hasn't come yet. But yes, I said you probably wouldn't be happy with what happened to Sandy. I thought it would make your anger with Pitch worsen if I made Sandy cry, plus in that situation even the strongest of Guardians couldn't not cry. Don't worry, I know how to get them out, the real question is, will I? Just wait, you'll see. I think you may be surprised.**

**Hategive: I actually got the break-center idea from another person but their story is different than mine, it was You Really Do Know How To Have Fun by MagentaCarther and that is a pretty intense story at parts. I cringed at some.**

**little miss BANANNA HEAD: I actually researched that. Sand cannot be turned back to sand once it is glass. Sand is but a grain measurement. He could be ground into a sand shaped grain but he will not be back to his true form. Like if you melted a human into a puddle, you couldn't shape them back to normal again.**

**Elfera: I had a little trouble with your request and m.h.77's because you said 'more torture' and m.h.77 said 'I think more torture will be too cruel' so I had to find a balance. This is the product of that.**

Smashing Sandcastles

Chapter 8

Running Out of Time

As North watched a drop of water run down the side of Sandman, he could feel the wonder of his eyes threaten to tear. Inside he could feel his heart breaking, his best friend, who could be a brother, he couldn't bear to think the thought, the traitor tears fell down his face. The wonder of creation, killed by the darkness of it. North's center broke, like breaking a toy that could never be fixed.

"Feel that North? Your center, gone in the blink of an eye. You brought this on yourself you know. I felt the same way! My so called center was broken, and nobody was there to help me! You did this to me! All of you! TWICE! Do you know what it's like to have your center broken twice? WELL YOU'RE GONNA'!" Pitch shouted before he could feel another center break. _Three down, two to go._

Bunnymund saw no hope for their savior after Pitch said this. The sand was crawling past his mouth and up towards his ears. _Oh mother of God there's no hope. _When he thought that he could feel an emptiness and cold inside, like when a mother has a miscarriage, the warmth in her womb vanishes to a deathly cold; that same happened to Bunnymund. _Hope has died, we're going to die, it's all over. _

"Ah Bunnymund, Guardian of Hope. It's a shame, how can you think they're no hope when your Guardians need it? You're letting them down. If you can't keep your Guardians full of hope, how can you keep the children full of hope? You're not a Guardian…anymore." Pitch snarled before walking up to Jack.

"Get away from him Pitch!" Tooth shouted at the Nightmare King, at least she could look death in the eye and not be scared.

"Amazing Toothiana how you can stay strong out of all of them. I would have thought you would have cracked by now. As for you Jack, BOO!"

Jack curled up and whimpered and if she could move, Toothiana would have held him and comforted him. Never once had she ever thought that Jack Frost would ever be like this, he was the strong and independent type, now he was just the same body, different soul. Tooth wanted to see him smile again, that would be her dying wish, for Jack to smile. Sand crawled up her feathers, almost reaching her nose and ears.

"It's okay Jack, I'll protect you until my last dying breath." Tooth assured and a slight glow to the glass assured her that Sanderson, though not in his original form, was agreeing with her.

Jack felt darkness all around and yet he could see a blue-green light with him but buried in the cloud. He had to reach that light. Then a golden light emerged around the cloud and the blue-green light seemed to perk up a bit. Jack crawled towards the blue-green and laid his head on the black lap of the light. He felt comfort though the darkness and turned to look at the face of the blue-green.

"It's okay Jack, it's just me." Tooth whispered in a motherly tone. The teen was comforted by her words as he stared blankly into her violet eyes, he was there just seeing everything differently.

"T-tooth." Jack whispered, he hadn't spoken in years to any of the Guardians. Tooth felt tears in her eyes and the sand was passing her nose and growing to her eyes.

"I'm here Jack, I'm here." Tooth whispered as the tears fell.

"How touching. The Tooth Fairy and Jack Frost having a moment. I guess every story needs a moment, too bad moments are just moments. As you can see Toothiana, you and Aster are about to be coated completely in nightmare sand. I'll steal your memory box and destroy it, thus crushing your center. I'd say you've got two minutes until you're completely covered.

_It's all my fault that this is happening. You're hurting because of me. My fault. I fell asleep. I fell asleep! I was weak. I was weak! Pitch caught me. Pitch caught me! It's my fault! I'm the Guardian of Dreams and this is all my fault! This is a nightmare! I made a nightmare! The Guardian of Dreams made a nightmare. My center! _

_**Hairline cracks started forming on the golden jar. They were running out of time. All the centers but one was broken. How will they get out? Funny how there was a hourglass of nightmare sand, trickling down to its last grain of sand. Mua ha ha ha.**_

* * *

**A/N: That last part was Pitch_._So how'd I do? It was a hard chapter for me to write. I feel so evil inside, I can't believe I actually made something this devious. It's like a dark demon took over me and wrote this, not myself. For those who know a bit about me, this doesn't sound like anything I would do. **

**Questions and Stuff:So Bunnymund and Toothiana have two minutes until they can't move, what will happen? Who will save them? Why must Pitch be so cruel? How do you think they will escape, if they escape... Will Pitch get Tooth's memory box? Where do you think she hides the box? Can Sandy be somewhat revived? So many questions, do you think you have answers?  
**

**I hope you enjoyed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Shout-outs:**

**little miss BANNANA HEAD: I like a good twisty-turny story, it keeps you on your toes.**

**m.h.77: It's okay, answers were not required but just to see if our thought paths matched up. That is an excellent guess and I'll let you figure that one out. Pitch is gosh-darn evil. I know it's not pleasant, it's like having a part of you die and you can't have it back.**

**Hategive: Sandman never died, instead he changed shape. Hence him crying. I've never written a cruel story before, this would be my first. I'm glad to know it's got a good outcome. And of course Pitch likes my writing, it's him getting revenge and being the big cheese. But making Sandy shiver is a big no-no.**

**Pitch Black: Who let you review? Tempting offer but maybe we should talk about that somewhere else.**

** mrs. mansnoozie 286: I did not kill you husband. Nobody did, he was just reshaped into glass, he cried which meant he was still alive. That is a fair threat for Pitch but let's see what happens.**

**Unleashed111: Thank you.**

**Without further ado:**

Smashing Sandcastles

Chapter 9

It's the Final Countdown

By Lightning Frost

All Jack could see was glows of color and a large gold glow around him. He was never afraid before, he used to be the strong type. Now fear has consumed him and not even Sandman, the Guardian of Dreams could change that. He was a lost soul and yet, he wondered, how was he still sane? Maybe Sandman could save him after all, as Bunnymund would say, have hope in the hopeless and light a candle in the darkness.

Tooth knew she had two minutes until she wouldn't be able to do anything ever again. She'd never let Pitch know where her memory box was, it was either die and save the children of the world or die and let them die as well. She wasn't going to let Pitch have the better of her; she wasn't going to give up on the Guardians. Jack's head was in her lap and he was still a child, mothers protect their children, Guardians protect the children, Toothiana was both.

"Given up yet Guardians?"

"We'll never give up, so long as one child believes." North spoke rising towards his adversary.

"Look at the globe old man, there are no lights left. No more children believe in you. It's a new Dark Age, I've won." Pitch gloated.

"I'm sorry children. I'm so sorry. We couldn't protect you." Tooth whispered. She had thirty seconds left. Her face would then be consumed by the black sand, tears and all.

"T-tooth, d-don't cr-cry. I-I st-ill be-be-lie-eve i-i-in y-o-you. A-all of y-you." Jack whimpered.

_Crack!_

The sand around Bunnymund and Toothiana cracked and shattered into a million pieces.

_"Jack, Tooth, shatter me. You can escape and beat Pitch. Don't worry about me." _Sandman said in their minds.

"But Sandy-"

_"No buts Tooth. Do it!" _

Tooth gently moved Jack so she could lean against the jar. But then something unexpected happened, Jack stood up and threw himself into the side. Sandman braced himself and Tooth lifted into the air only to fall back down from the hole in her wings. Sandman toppled to the side and shattered into golden glass pieces. Tooth and Jack landed and cut themselves but the wounds healed from the golden powder.

The glass started to shake before it lifted into the air and shaped itself. The powder that covered Toothiana covered the hole in her wings and repaired them. The glass started forming something. The pieces created one and the powder filled the cracks. Instead of a glass jar, a glass Sanderson Mansnoozie took it's place. His face held on of anger and hurt but also a rekindled hope. The nightmare sand that had kept Jack and Tooth from escaping became golden and a power source for Sandy the glassman.

"Pitch's face…priceless." Jack choked out a laugh and the Guardians couldn't help but smile.

This was turning Pitch's plan against him. He could feel the Guardians gaining power again from that child Frost. Why didn't Pitch kill him when he had the chance? It was because he thought the kid was too far gone to be saved. Pitch drew up a spike of darkness and aimed it at Sanderson.

"You do anything and I'll fire this arrow."

"I dare you to try." Jack threatened a little shaky.

Bunnymund could feel the emptiness warm. He'd have to thank Frost if they lived. He brought the hope back. North, seeing Sandy back to semi-normal could feel the wonder return. However two centers were still broken.

"Wrong choice of words." Pitch quoted his favorite villain, the Joker. He released the arrow.

For Jack the colors were fading and blurry. There was a large black shadow and a golden light. A black line was headed straight towards the golden light. A red glow, a yellow glow and a blue-green glow were all getting duller, that meant tragedy. Jack had to stop it. He leapt with what little strength he had and shoved himself in the way of the black line. He look down at himself and saw scarlet on his blue form. This color would not look good on the gold that's for sure. Jack fell backwards and two arms caught him while the colors all spun and he saw stars. Trillions of stars and all different colors.

"Jack, stay with me. Don't die, please don't die." Toothiana begged.

"So many stars. And look," Jack said pointing at Sandman in front of him. "It's the sun, the brightest star of all. I've always wanted to hug the sun."

Sandman could feel golden-powdered tears fall down his face. He reached out and hugged the dying teen. Jack had been his friend since they met and now the boy was dying. He was just a child and Pitch had killed him. He sacrificed himself for Sandy and Sandy knew what he'd have to do to pay him back. He summoned up the greatest dream he could come up with and placed it above the unconscious teens head. Jack only wanted one thing in life, a family. So the dream was Jack being happy with the Guardians as his family and his sister and mother were there too, and Jamie and all the children Jack had loved. A smile appeared on Jack's face before the dream vanished, as did the faint heartbeats and breaths of Jack Frost.

The hairline cracks on Sandman sealed themselves. He was destroying the nightmare he created. No more centers were broken. Pitch had to be defeated in order for them to escape. Now Sanderson Mansnoozie was going to fix his blunder. He was going to defeat the Nightmare King and save his friends. He owes it to them. He made a mistake and now he was going to pay the consequences, even if it meant nothing gold could stay, the children needed Guardians and Sanderson might not be able to be one of them anymore.

"Pitch, this is between you and me." Sandman said using his once forgotten voice, children would wake tonight so they didn't have nightmares….so they didn't have dreams.

"Well then Guardians, you can go. And take the bleeding corpse with you." Pitch growled before facing his adversary.

* * *

**A/N: This was a hard chapter to write. I didn't know what to say. Again I apologize for the lateness and shortness. I really don't know what to say now except:  
**

**I hope you enjoyed.**


	10. Chapter 10

**dA/N: The inspiration for writing this chapter when it did was **_**Love Remains the Same**_** by Gavin Rossdale as well as This is War by Thirty Seconds to Mars. Without those songs I probably wouldn't have written it when I did. My friend Darkblade County assisted me with writing this chapter and will for the next one. So this is not my pure genius in this chapter. I'll credit at the bottom. Also, I'm not one for bad language so I've tried to avoid it the best I could.**

**Shout-outs:**

**Elfera: Thank you.**

**Unleashed111: I know, it was hard to write.**

**Kylemew: Thank you. That's what I was going for.**

**m.h.77: You're guess was correct. However I will now tell if he's really dead or not. I am evil but I haven't decided on the outcome. Thank you, and here it is.**

**Hategive: Calm down. Here you go.**

Smashing Sandcastles Chapter 10

The Finale…or is it?

By Lightning Frost

Recap:

_"Jack, stay with me. Don't die, please don't die." Toothiana begged._

_"So many stars. And look," Jack said pointing at Sandman in front of him. "It's the sun, the brightest star of all. I've always wanted to hug the sun."_

_Sandman could feel golden-powdered tears fall down his face. He reached out and hugged the dying teen. Jack had been his friend since they met and now the boy was dying. He was just a child and Pitch had killed him. He sacrificed himself for Sandy and Sandy knew what he'd have to do to pay him back. He summoned up the greatest dream he could come up with and placed it above the unconscious teens head. Jack only wanted one thing in life, a family. So the dream was Jack being happy with the Guardians as his family and his sister and mother were there too, and Jamie and all the children Jack had loved. A smile appeared on Jack's face before the dream vanished, as did the faint heartbeats and breaths of Jack Frost._

_The hairline cracks on Sandman sealed themselves. He was destroying the nightmare he created. No more centers were broken. Pitch had to be defeated in order for them to escape. Now Sanderson Mansnoozie was going to fix his blunder. He was going to defeat the Nightmare King and save his friends. He owes it to them. He made a mistake and now he was going to pay the consequences, even if it meant nothing gold could stay, the children needed Guardians and Sanderson might not be able to be one of them anymore._

_"Pitch, this is between you and me." Sandman said using his once forgotten voice, children would wake tonight so they didn't have nightmares….so they didn't have dreams._

_"Well then Guardians, you can go. And take the bleeding corpse with you." Pitch growled before facing his adversary._

* * *

After making sure the Guardians left safely from the lair, Sanderson summoned his trademark whips. Pitch swirled sand behind him and it thickened and multiplied and he created a mining pick that was extremely large and pointy. Sandy gave Pitch the bad* '_don't mess with me' _look and he kind of strutted forward a bit. Sandy was one angry midget. One of his best friends was killed, his friends were kidnapped and their centers broken, and then he finds out that the children that his best friend had as his only believers, were killed. You hurt his best friends, he gets angry, you _kill _the children he swore to protect, and he gets p/oed.

"So Sanderson, you remember how to talk." Pitch commented as they walked in a small circle, waiting like predators stalking their prey, for one to try to take the others life.

"I'd never forgotten. I've chosen not to, _Kozmotis_." Sanderson began knowing he shot a bullet.

"Do NOT call me that name!" Pitch shouted and he saw red.

"You were a hero of the Golden Age. You were a Guardian, and what happened to make you evil? You were a hero to us all and then you changed into this."

"That is the past Sandman. Now prepare to meet your end. Have you ever seen a smashed sandcastle? The waves wash them up and it's like they never existed in the first place."

"Did you know that eventually someone's going to find the box of matches and light them? When they do, I hope you burn." Sanderson threatened. His voice held his anger and frustration of his time as a Guardian.

Sanderson engaged and fought with all his emotion, anger, hurt, all that torture that was given these past days was released into every attack. Pitch could barely counter until he struck at Sanderson's feet and knocked the Sandman to the ground. He proceeded in raising the pick-axe above his head and looked into his opponents eyes as if to say _'Are you ready to die?'_

"Pitch, you killed me once. What makes you think I can't come back again?" Sanderson asked snapping a whip from nowhere and catching Pitch's wrists. The gold wrapped around the gray and Sandy pulled with all his might to gain a vantage point.

The golden man threw Pitch to the top of his lair and then slammed him back into the ground. He slung him all around before a black snake wrapped around him and attempted to strangle him. Sandy placed a finger and willed the sand into his own fighting force. While he was distracted Pitch took a Louisville Slugger and then clubbed the side of Sanderson's face. Sandy flew and crashed to the ground with a bit of his face gone. He used the new sand to fix that spot.

"A little off our game aren't we Sandman?" Pitch asked before batting again, this time leaving a dent in his opponent.

"I bet you weren't aware that you're about to be eaten by a whale." Sandy said seriously. Pitch turned to find that in fact his words were true. He was swallowed whole. And Sandy was too.

* * *

North carried the stone-cold Jack Frost in his arms. Bunny and Tooth were devastated. He was only seventeen. He'd become a Guardian only two years ago. Went through so much in two years. Then he sacrificed himself to save Sandman. He was a Guardian, fierce and true. Like Mary Katherine was.

"I wonder how Sandy is doing." Tooth thought aloud as they walked out of the lair. It was strange how Pitch just let them leave.

"Anyone think it's strange, Pitch let us walk out like that?" Bunnymund asked keeping his boomerangs out just in case anything were to happen.

"He has something up his sleeve. I can feel it….in my belly." North continued their leads.

"What do you think it is?" Toothiana asked taking her turn to carry her baby, Jack.

" I think he's going to try and wipe Sandy out of the picture and then have a trap set up for us and then wipe us out. Too bad Sandy can take him down no problem." Bunnymund replied.

A low rumble could be heard within the lair. It echoed off of all the walls and passages. Then a large wave of bronze, black, and gold swallowed up everything in its path. The Guardians didn't stand a chance. They were swept up in the wave. Bronze, black, and gold. Light and Darkness. Ying and Yang. And the Guardians were the scale that balanced the two, who protected the light and fought the darkness. Did Pitch have the upper hand? It is his lair after all. A chill ran down everyone's spine right before the wave hit, right before they were consumed.

* * *

**A/N: I feel like this chapter is too short. I think I may have more than one more chapter left on this story. Initially it was only supposed to be 8 chapters and then it turned into 10 and then into however many I finish with. I'm truly sorry about how long it's taken me to update, I've not wanted to end this and my muse hasn't been with me. That's why I required Darkblade's assistance on writing these next chapters. She provided ideas and I wrote them. She suggested that I put in what the Guardians are doing.  
**

**I hope you enjoyed.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This is War by Thirty Seconds to Mars inspired this chapter. If you haven't heard it, like Janazza said, it's full of emotions. It really helped me in writing battle scenes when I started writing them a couple of months ago. I don't really write battle scenes because it's hard to describe what all goes on, you need a visual in my opinion. So I try to describe it the best I can. Also What Lies Beneath by Breaking Benjamin inspired this chapter along with Dear Agony by Breaking Benjamin.  
**

**Shout-outs-**

**UnitedDestiny: Here is your more.**

**Genius Madwoman: Thank you, I didn't realize I put in humor but when I reread I saw it. Unintentional humor. Hehe**

**That's all that got sent in the short in-between chapter window.**

Smashing Sandcastles

Chapter 11

Castaway

By Lightning Frost

What happened to Pitch and Sandy:

_They were both swallowed by the giant golden whale. Both fought for its dominance and added their sand to the mix. Black, gold, and bronze were swirled together and fought. They were like soldiers, fighting with one purpose, to win the war. The whale exploded from the battle inside its humongous body. Gold, black, and bronze rained down and ran down the lair like a river after being filled by a waterfall._

_ Pitch Black and Sanderson Mansnoozie were in there. They flew to separate sides of the vast room and hit the walls before landing in the wave. The river was overfilled and a large wave gathered and charged taking their bodies with it. It stormed through the halls and ate anything that came into its path. The Guardians were just the appetizer compared to what the wave gathered in its descent. _

* * *

Inside of the wave, bodies toppled and tried to swim to the surface. The wave mauled anything that got in its path. Two large ears popped on top of the wave and a rabbit head emerged. He didn't know how to swim and yet fought the current to stay at the surface. Bunnymund searched for the other Guardians when something terrible happened. His lucky rabbit foot hit the side of the lair harshly and the bones snapped.

"AAAAAUGH!" Bunnymund screamed as the ruthless sand charged his wounded foot.

"Bunny!" Toothiana called after emerging at the surface as well. She was about three meters away from him and struggling worse. She was fighting for her life and to keep from losing Jack.

"Tooth-ah- are, are you okay?" He asked after swallowing a lot of sand from his scream.

"священная корова!" North exclaimed as rose to the surface fifteen meters away from Toothiana.

"Where's Pitch and Sandy?" Bunny gasped taking in more sand.

"I don't know!" Tooth shouted back to him. She pulled trying to get Jack up to the surface.

"Do you think with all this sand, since he's made of glass now, will crush him?" Tooth asked struggling harder than anyone else to stay up and help a friend.

"No worry, we have yetis patch him up." North bellowed from a far.

"I mean, what if he shatters into powder? We could be swimming in him now." Toothiana replied knowing that last part sounded wrong if you thought about it.

"He won't. He's stronger than Pitch. Where's Jack?" Bunnymund asked trying to swim closer to his friends.

"I've got him. But don't know how much longer I can hold on in this." Toothiana replied finally tugging hard enough against the current to bring Jack's head above the surface.

"You'll….never….beat….me." A dark voice came from a shift in the sand. More blackness started taking over the gold and bronze.

"Or me!" Sandman cried from all around. It was like he was all of the sand. Even the dark sand.

"You're alive?" Pitch asked incredulously. He thought the golden man shattered on the wall.

"Not in the form you made me. I am the _Sandman. _That means I am all the sand." Sanderson's voice rang.

All the golden sand started shifting and forming. It was sucked towards one part where a whirlwind started forming. North was sucked in first. Followed by Toothiana and Jack. Then Bunnymund was pulled in. Finally Pitch sank unmercifully into the whirlwind. The black and bronze sand came together and formed bronze with the golden. Then the whirlwind collapsed into a pile. From the pile a new creation was born. The true Bronzeman.

"You dare threaten my family and think you can get away with it?" The Bronzeman asked picking Pitch up in his gigantic hand.

"No, I _know_ I can get away with it." Pitch replied before stabbing a spike of black and bronze into his hand. Because of the bronze it had a faster travel rate. In one minute the entire arm holding Pitch was turned into dark bronze.

No one noticed how the air got chilly. They were too busy watching the battle. North supported Bunny on his shoulder. Toothiana cradled Jack in her arms. Their eyes were entranced on the being their friend became.

"GO SANDERSON!" They cheered when Sandy griped Pitch.

"NO!" They jeered when Sandy's arm turned dark bronze.

* * *

_Jack Frost had hugged the sun right before he fell into blackness. That was strange, they always said you saw a bright white light right after seeing your life pass by. His long life couldn't have passed by that fast. He saw black not white. Maybe it was because he hugged the sun. It was strange, it was like the sun was his friend, not the actual sun._

_ He spun out of control. The wind was never this unkind to him. It was like he was in a tornado. The blackness blurred and then a golden light exploded all around. Glows of every color surrounded him. Though Jack knew none of this is what he was looking for. He was searching for something but he didn't know what. Jack continued spinning all around in search of this…this thing._

_ "What am I searching for?"_

_ "You're searching for yourself Jack." A soft voice replied from his mind._

_ "But how do I know what I look like?"_

_ "You'll know."_

_ "What if I don't find me in time?"_

_ "Then Sanderson doesn't stand a chance."_

_ A chill ran down Jack's spin at those words. He thought he knew a Sanderson but the thoughts and feelings were all swirled together. He realized that he wasn't spinning, his brain was. Jack placed his pale hands to his head. What should he listen to? This voice in his head or the feeling of peace that he was being dragged to?_

_ "Can you help me?" Jack asked the voice._

_ "I already am." The voice replied._

_ "Who are you?" Jack asked._

_ "I am the Man in the Moon. I'm what stands between you and death."_

_ "Well, can you move please, I want to see my family." Jack replied. He didn't remember being with the Guardians. He didn't look like he did from his immortal life here._

_ "No Jack! You have a responsibility to the Guardians and to the children of the world." Manny said._

_ "Okay, but this better be worth it."_

_ "It already was. Now Jack, hurry and find yourself or else Sanderson is going to lose." Manny warned._

_ Jack realized he could fly. He flew down the endless black corridor in search of what the Moon told him to find. There were large screens showing scenes from movies. He recognized the brown-haired boy and girl in the film. They were him and his sister. Jack continued further down the passage. He passed many memories in the Flashback. Finally Jack got to a section with the label Jack Frost. He was Jack Overland, not Jack Frost. He didn't want to intrude on this Frost's Flashback Hallway but it was connected to his by a sheet of ice. Jackson Overland placed his hand on the sheet but it went through. He was allowed in._

_ Jack found a shepherd's crook staff lying on the floor. He wanted to return it to the proper place in this Flashback Hallway. Jackson carried it in his hands and it gave him a warm and welcoming feeling. So did the rest of the room. It was like he belonged in here as well. He passed by a memory of the Moon, so that's who that was in my mind, Jackson thought. He continued past three hundred years of memories of loneliness and frustration. Jackson flew by snowball fights and fighting with a man in black. _

_He stopped at the last few memories. Three years of memories. One where he had a family. Another where a young boy died, for some unfathomable reason Jackson didn't understand why he suddenly felt a pang of sadness, until he saw the identical version of himself with white hair and blue eyes save the dead child and weep. The other two years were sadness and longing and loneliness. This last bit was Jack Frost's sacrifice for a golden glow. Why was Jack Frost seeing glows? _

_Jackson felt an annoying pain in his chest, the same spot Jack Frost was hit by a black line. Jackson found a bloodstain on that part of his clothing. He was dressed in his Colonial clothes but he didn't remember getting a bloodstain on it. The staff in his hand started pulling him towards something. It was pulling him into the memory. Jackson knew he had no choice but to follow._

_When he crossed into the memory he found that all around him the memory replayed. Jackson followed cautiously as the staff pulled him along. When he reached the end of the memory he saw something. Something he'd never forget. Jackson gasped._

* * *

Sanderson grabbed Pitch in his other bronze hand and squeezed him. He wanted to end this man who killed innocent people, tortured his friends, tortured him, and made him create a Nightmare. He wanted nothing more than to end him. But something stopped him. He felt a pang of guilt. He remembered what this man once was, a Hero of the Golden Age. But then a potential Guardian turned into a threat and that threat was Pitch Black.

"Kozmotis Pitchiner. Tell me why I shouldn't end you right now." Sanderson demanded.

"Because you can't do it." Pitch replied in disgust.

"That's not a reason."

"Because you are too weak. Too weak to see this coming." Pitch growled before he made Sanderson's hand crumble with black-bronze sand. He pulled back another black-bronze spike and aimed it for Sanderson's heart. He wasn't scared to end Sanderson's life. He wanted to. He wanted to end all the Guardians. Play time was over, it's time to win the game.

* * *

**A/N: As you can tell I recently discovered the linebreak button. Before I used :::::: as my line break. **

**Chapterwise: So we've got a bit of cliffhanger here for both scenarios. Jackson gasps at what he sees and Pitch is about to kill Sanderson. What will happen? I would continue this bit but my sister's cat is sitting in my way. I'm surprised if I'm even speeling this right.**

**I hope you enjoyed.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A****/N: I listened to I Hate Everything About You, Never Too Late; and Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace, What Lies Beneath by Breaking Benjamin; This is War by 30 Seconds to Mars; and Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day to write this chapter. Also a bit of Evanescence. **

**Shout-Outs:**

**Unleashed111: Thank you.**

**Hategive: He needs all the luck he can get.**

**UnitedDestiny: This chapter will reveal it.**

**m.h.77: I know you didn't review but thanks for being here since the beginning.**

Smashing Sandcastles

Chapter 12

Finale

By Lightning Frost

_Jackson Overland gasped at what he saw. There was an iced over case with a body inside. The memory played around and the body was wounded as it was in the memory. Jackson knew who this was. This was Jack Frost! He found Jack Frost! Now, how was Jackson to wake the frostbitten boy? Jackson walked up and placed a hand on the ice, it froze his hand onto it. Jackson got scared and tried to recoil thus getting his other hand caught._

_ "Let me go!" He exclaimed as he tried to pull himself off._

_ "Let me GO!" He shouted and then in a hard pull he managed to trip and fall into the ice case with Jack Frost._

_ Jackson's breath froze around him. He started shivering and then his feet were wet. He looked down and saw ice water started building and climbing. Jackson was getting scared. It was dark and cold and he was scared. He backed up on the ice to where he was facing Jack Frost and his clothing back clung to the ice. Jackson started turning pale and he couldn't feel up to his knees._

_ "Help me! Someone help me! I'm going to drown with a dead body!" Jackson called as if anyone could hear him._

_ "Jackson, calm down. You have to let this happen." The Man in the Moon said in his mind again._

_ "But I'll die!" Jackson exclaimed._

_ "You were already dead. Your center was wandering here since it broke. When Jack Frost died-which was only possible after his center was broken- he was preserved here until his center could meet up with him. Now you being the center must reunite with him. You both have to die and be rebirthed."_

_ "I don't want to be a baby!" Jackson whined as the water climbed to his waist. His knees were shaking and about to buckle if he didn't warm soon._

_ "No, you won't be a baby. Your corpse is in the material world. You are in your mind and looking through your memories to try and find a way to heal yourself. This world is just an illusion, trying to change you, the peace you want is just your body giving up. You have to wake it up."_

_ "So I have to drown in my mind with my other dead body?" Jackson asked through chattering teeth._

_ "No, you are Jack Frost's center. Therefor you are as he was before he died. You have to become Jack Frost and in order to do that you have to die the same way he died. He sacrificed himself for someone he cared about and how you have to drown. Try to make this fun."_

_ "Fun? Are you crazy? How is dying fun?" Jackson asked._

_ "You did it before." Manny replied before he left to watch the material world._

_ Jackson was thinking of how to make this fun. He was about to drown and it was required. He knew he didn't have a choice in the matter. How to make it fun? Jackson thought he knew it. The water was up to his shoulders. He was going to play shell finding with his sister. He pictured her in his mind and then pretended they were doing to dive for shells in the river. As the water covered his face he saw him and her finding shells and whenever a fish would swim by he would make a fishy face and she would laugh. Jackson's gasps for breath were laughs instead. As he was dying he had separated from the ice and floated closer to Jack Frost._

_ Jacksons laughs of death were bringing him closer to Jack Frost. Jackson could feel Death reaching its claws out to grab him. Like a magnet he was pulled closer to Jack. Jackson let go of his last laugh before his life ended and the two bodies merged into one. The center soul was conjoined with the body and they were one once more. The water drained from the ice container and it opened._

_ Jack Frost fell to the ground coughing and gasping for breath. His staff lay next to him outside of the container. Jack got up and grabbed it and then exited the Flashback Hallway. There was a bright light that chased away Jackson's fears. It dried his clothes and hair and lit the way. Jack Frost followed it and finally he could see clearly again. _

_ "Let's go save the Guardians!" He said before the Moonbeam led him out of the dark depths of his mind._

* * *

Pitch pulled back the spike and was aiming towards Sanderson's heart. The Bronzeman stood no chance against the black and bronze sand that would soon consume him. He was ready to win the game. There would be no more dreams ever again. This would be the end. Pitch Black was going to kill the Bronzeman permanently. He released the spike. It spun as it flew through the air. The cries from the Guardians were music to his ears. The spike was so close to its target, just another meter.

"Yes!" Pitch mused but it was not meant to be. An ice shield blocked the spike's target.

"Jack?" Sanderson asked and the white haired and bloodstained boy nodded.

"Can't kill us that easy Pitch." Jack said before delivering a blast of Frostbite at Pitch which temporarily froze him.

"Sandy, I've got an idea. I know this is your battle but I'm going to help you." Jack said with confidence, like his old self. He flew around Sanderson and frost spread up him. It merged with the Bronzeman and made his armor stronger.

"See if Pitch can hurt you with that on." Jack finished before joining the Guardians from where they were.

Pitch broke out of the ice and fired multiple spikes at Sanderson. They barely scratched the empowered sand. Sanderson pulled out a hammer and pulled it back. Pitch blocked the attack with his own shield of bronze and black. He crafted his famous pick axe and swung and jammed the end into Sanderson's foot. The end broke off inside the ice and slowly converted the sand, one grain at a time.

"Ow, that kind of hurt. I don't like pain Pitch. Do you?" The Bronzeman asked before picking up his humongous foot and aiming above Pitch.

Pitch spotted something when Sanderson lifted his foot. There the bottom wasn't covered in ice. He crafted a large spike and as Sandy brought his foot down it was like he was stepping on a cactus. He recoiled and in the rush the spike broke off the floor and imbedded itself in the Bronzeman. It was like an annoying splinter that you couldn't get out even with the tweezers.

"Okay Pitch, it's official. I hate you." Sandy replied coolly before kicking at Pitch with his injured foot. Pitch didn't see this coming and was thrown into the wall where it crumbled and his back cracked in several places. He fell to the ground and rushed for the broken bones to mend.

"Go Sandy!" The Guardians cheered with their centers returning.

Sanderson picked up the mending Pitch in his hand and using the frozen sands he crafted a jar. He dropped Pitch inside of it and sealed the top in pure frozen golden sand. He then proceeded to pick his friends up and sprinkled golden sand on them. The magic of it mixed with ice caused their wounds whether they be emotional or physical to heal.

"I will escape Sandman! This I vow to do! You will pay! I will kill you!" Pitch shouted before some golden ice sealed his mouth shut.

"Pitch, maybe you should let the children sleep. A little quiet could do everyone some good." Sanderson said before he began to send out icy dreams to repair the damage Pitch did.

"Let's get out of here." Toothiana suggested before testing her repaired wings. She found she could fly again.

The Bronzeman knew he couldn't leave. If he did then Pitch would be able to escape. Then something caught his attention, his foot. He couldn't feel it anymore. It was turning to dark bronze sand. Sanderson knew it would eventually take over all of him and he'd be like Pitch. From his mass size it would probably take a year for him to be fully converted. The children would have another year of good dreams before he fell to the darkness.

Jack felt pain in his chest. There was a black sand spike inside of him and his skin and flesh had healed over it. Jack placed his hand over the spot and grunted in pain. He noticed that patch of skin was a greyish tint. He wouldn't be able to go back, he'd cave to evil and could potentially hurt the Guardians. Jack could feel tears, he had maybe a year before his frozen blood carried it all the way through him.

"Guys, I can't leave here." Sanderson said to them sadly.

"Neither can I." Jack added as a traitor tear fell.

"How come?" North asked puzzled.

"We're infected with the darkness. There is no cure to it, because it is inside of us." Sanderson replied.

"It's in my blood." Jack added.

"And I can't change it because it is too in my 'bloodstream'." Sandy said before picking the Guardians up in his hand. He pulled them close in a hug and then set them back down.

"Sanderson, I'd be honored to go into the darkness with you." Jack said to his friend. Another tear fell.

"And I with you Jack." Sanderson replied.

**A/N: Stay tuned for the Epilogue. It will wrap everything up. I know this was a pretty bad ending. I knew it wouldn't be totally epic or happy. I've just got the Epilogue and this story will be complete. Thank you everyone for taking the time to read my first multi-chapter story. Thank you for going on this journey with me and for those who stick for the epilogue I'll give you some inside info on the next story I'm going to write.**

**I hope you enjoyed.**


	13. Epilogue

**A/N: Okay, so during the 14 hour car ride I experienced today I managed to pull out this, the Epilogue of Smashing Sandcastles.**

**Shout-outs:**

**Jack's Snowflake: I'm evil. Here is your update.**

**Elfera: Well I wrote the thing so I guess we're both evil. I guess you like how emotion filled and awesome this story is *wink nudge wink***

**m.h.77: It's okay, I don't require reviews, I understand you have a life outside of Fan Fiction. You had me crying over your review, with your permission I'd like to give you a hug *hugs*.**

**SnowBellPrize: That is a great idea but I think I'll leave this as that. You're welcome to use that idea if you wish. Which reminds me, if anyone wants to write their own sequel to any of my stories you just have to PM me to ask for permission and give a little tid-bit about what it will be about.**

**Unleashed111: I don't know how to reply to that.**

**I LoVe ChOCoMoNsTeR: Thank you and this would conclude the story.**

**I apologize for this chapter being so short, I was out of ideas and reading words in a car makes me car sick.**

Smashing Sandcastles

Epilogue

By Lightning Frost

_Twelve Months Later to the Day_

Sanderson could feel his time running out and it took everything he had not to cry. Even the Guardians have their fears. Everybody had one main fear and that fear was a fear of death. The unknown is what scared them. None of them have actually died and were gone before, they were all either immortalized or in Jack's case were phased into ghostly immortality.

They had minutes left before they died. By dying it meant they were not going to be the same, they would be in the darkness and therefor the part that made them who they are was going to die. Sanderson Mansnoozie and Jack Frost would be no more; they'd be a shadow of their former glory. They'd fall to darkness, the thing they fought to protect the world from. Pitch would win, he finally would win.

Sanderson had tried to send out the best dreams he'd ever made in all his time as a Guardian. This year he'd had so many believers and it almost broke his heart to know they'd never have a good dream again from him. Manny would have to pick a new Sandman. Sanderson stayed strong even though he was breaking from the inside.

"Feel the fear Sanderson? I, unlike you, will always be around, darkness and fear never die. However, every sleeping child has to wake eventually. Tragic isn't it?" Pitch whispered.

Sanderson had reverted back to not talking, he didn't want to wake the children. Since the dream sand circled above their heads if he talked then it would wake the child since it was a part of him. Sandy just glared at Pitch and then looked up at the moon.

In twelve months Jack and Sandy had opened the top of Pitch's lair so when the time came for them to die, Manny would be the last sight they would see. Of course Pitch couldn't do anything about it since he was stuck in the jar with a constant watch. Sandy and Jack didn't leave the lair because they didn't want to hurt anyone when they changed. They had experienced moments when they switched from light to dark mode and Pitch would try to take advantage of those moments.

Sanderson felt a sharp pain in his chest where a dark patch of dark bronze had gathered. He felt another pain. He knew it was almost his time. He had a few things he wanted to say to the Guardians still and to the children and to Manny. Sandy took this time to do so.

"Wake up children and listen. I won't be able to bring you dreams anymore, I won't be able to protect you while you sleep, I am the Sandman but I want all of you to know that even though I won't protect you here doesn't mean I will never protect you. I love all of you children and remember, keep me in your heart and you will always have good dreams." Sanderson spoke and around the world the children woke up and found golden sand circling above their heads and each formed itself into an image of Sandman speaking. When he finished the sand circled again and the children fell back asleep.

Sandman felt a sharper pain and sent out a dolphin of dream sand to the Guardians. They were in their main room where the plaques were. The Guardians had been begging Manny to save the two before their time was up. A golden-bronze dolphin swam in with a little black infection and then formed into a mini-sandman.

"My dearest Guardians," Sandy began.

"I've worked with you all for what seemed like eternity. I know and love each of you all and I know my time is almost upon me. I just wanted to say, thank you for letting me fight the battles with you, for giving me a home and a family, letting me share my dreams and joy with children, thank you for being with me and trying to understand me even when I chose not to speak. I wish for you all not the grieve for me when I depart but to remember all the good times we had together. I just want to do one last thing for you." Sanderson finished before the dream sand put them into a dream about the times they shared together as a family, good and bad.

Sandy turned towards the moon when another sharp pain struck. Jack was napping beneath the moonbeams. Sandy woke him up and they lay underneath the bright white light.

"Manny, it was a pleasure knowing you and working for you. Protect the children for me. You're my best friend Manny. Stay strong, I know neither of us saw this coming. The truth is I'm scared to die but seeing you as my last sight would be my dying wish. Thank you Manny." Sandy said before watching the moon shine down on him.

"Sanderson, I'm scared of dying." Jack whimpered before hugging the golden-bronze man.

"It will be okay Jack, Manny will protect us. Death is just another journey and every journey has dangers to face. I'm scared too Jack. Thank you for being my friend. I'm honored to die with you." Sandy said before everything started fading. A tear slid down his cheek.

"Thank you for being my friend. I'm honored to die with you too." Jack whispered before the moonbeams lullaby carried them away.

_"Come with me friends, I'm taking you home." _The moonbeam said and both darkened bodies smiled before the light was lost.

They were gone.

* * *

**A/N: Leave in the reviews if you cried or not, I'd just like to know. If you read to the bottom I'll give you insider knowledge about my next story.**

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**A big thank you to all of my reviewers :**

**Gotta Love Pugs**

** .77**

**Hategive**

**little miss BANANNA HEAD**

**Elfera**

**Pitch Black**

** 286**

**Unleashed111**

**Arcrew**

**UnitedDestiny**

**Genius Madwoman**

**Jack's Snowflake**

**SnowBellPrize**

******I LoVe ChOCoMoNsTeR**

* * *

**For those of you sticking around to hear about my next story:**

**It's a Jack Frost, Jack's Sister, and Pitch fic. It takes place ranging from when Jack was human and a spirit. Then when his sister was a little girl, a grown woman, and when she died. Pitch plays a big role towards the middle/end of this fic. Just one thing you should know, don't hurt Jack's sister when he's around. I found the inspiration off of a tumblr photo and was going to bring this fic to life. Expect it around next month or so, I don't have an exact starting date. I've got the summary:**

**What started as the birth of Jackson Overland's sister ended as a battle for her spiritual life. When Jack see's his sister after three hundred fifty years things start to change. Jack is the only one who can see her until Pitch sees Jack talking to her and he can see her fear. From the viewpoints of both Overland children. What happened to his sister before/during/ and after death?**

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed.  
**

**One last thing, thank you for taking the time to read this.  
**

**~Lighting Frost**


End file.
